


The prom queen is too far gone

by RandoShipperLady



Series: MLB one shots and short stories [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandoShipperLady/pseuds/RandoShipperLady
Summary: From the song Prom Queen by Molly Kate Kesner
Series: MLB one shots and short stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098050
Kudos: 4





	The prom queen is too far gone

**God save the prom queen  
Teenage daydream  
Just another dressed-up heartbreak**

She sat there on the ground in her room holding a tiara tight against her chest. Her make up completely ruined by tears.

**God save the prom queen  
Only eighteen**

She is only 18 yet she has gone through so much.

**Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown  
**

The tears still run down her face. She just can't forget.

**She's the first in line at the party  
She's the first in line at the club**

She would rather be last.

**And she's got that body, always gotta flaunt it  
Everybody's looking up** **  
**She shivers after very stare. She hates when they look at her!

**When she walks by you wanna be her  
And your boyfriend pretends not to see her**

She is hated just because of the guys. If it was her way she wouldn't be noticeable and sure as hell no ones boyfriend would be staring.

**'Cause she's got that fire, doesn't even try  
Her booty has its own zip code**

Even her baggiest clothes don't stop the stares. It makes them greedier. More addicted.

**All the peasants bow down** **  
**

She feels like a peasant now

**God save the prom queen  
Teenage daydream  
Just another dressed-up heartbreak**

She throws the tiara at the wall as she screams and cries.

**God save the prom queen  
Only eighteen**

She takes her clothes off and stands in front of the mirror.

**Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown**

She looks in the mirror through tears.

**Take a look at the future  
Who knows what's ahead?**

She can't think of the future when she is stuck in her haunting past.

**There's a house on a hill with an indoor pool  
And a millionaire in her bed**

She tries to think of her future but she is in pain. She feels pain mentally and physically. 

**And the years go by and she still dreams  
She's the hottest girl in town**

If she isn't hot she is nothing...

**And the makeup's stronger, gotta wear it longer  
Just to keep a man around**

If they saw the scars they would only laugh.

**God save the prom queen  
Teenage daydream  
Just another dressed-up heartbreak**

She looks at all the scars and bruises on herself through the mirror.

**God save the prom queen  
Only eighteen**

The words they carved in her...

**Turned her tears to diamonds in her crown**

The more tears the more marks.

**And she lives her dreams  
Through the magazines**

She seems so happy and perfect in front of everyone else.

**And her daddy's gone  
And she needs someone**

She never got to say bye to her daddy...

**And she's got the looks  
And the boys on hooks**

Even in her superhero costume they still stare at her... everywhere

**But she'll trade it all  
For a heart that's whole**

Standing there she whispers to herself, "If only Chaton didn't give up..." She would give this all up just for him to still love her again.

**God save the prom queen**

If only he knew...

**God save the prom queen  
**

If only Chat could save his lady...

**God save the prom queen  
Teenage daydream**

Her innocence taken and shredded.

**God save the prom queen  
**

If only Chat could save Ladybug...

**She turned her tears  
She turned her tears to diamonds in her crown**

As she stared at the red handprints left on her skin she knew she was too far gone to be saved.

Ladybug and Marinette were both too far gone for saving.


End file.
